


Сувениры и сокровища

by Terra_Celtika, Vitce



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Felching, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Sex in a Car
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У них тяжелая, но интересная работа с сокровищами различной степени ценности, и они очень любят привозить сувениры.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сувениры и сокровища

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан для команды Ниджимура/Химуро на OTP Wars на 2.0 Diary.ru.  
> Бета Aurumtrio.

В пампасах пыльно, трава колючая выгоревшая до самого горизонта и небо линялое как джинсы Тацуи. Воды у них осталось полторы бутылки, а бензина — на двадцать миль. Шузо сжимает губы и до рези в глазах вглядывается в горизонт. 

— И дальше на чем? Заарканишь нам парочку диких ослов? — спрашивает Тацуя насмешливо. Он лежит, откинувшись на сиденье и забросив на ноги на приборную панель джипа. Месяц назад тот выглядел совсем новым. Теперь весь пыльный, расцарапанный, покореженный с правого борта, их джип вызывает лишь жалость.

— Сдается мне, — спокойно отвечает Шузо. — что если здесь поблизости и есть парочка диких ослов, то это мы с тобой.

Когда Тацуя его целует, на зубах скрипит мелкий песок, и у поцелуя привкус пыли и выжженной травы. А еще — солнца, перегретого металла и голода. Тацуя кусает его за язык, цепляется пальцами за пояс джинсов и лезет липкими ладонями под футболку, будто месяц его не трогал. Шузо неловко забирается в джип и садится на бедра Тацуи. Тот не отпускает, вылизывает его рот, щиплет ягодицы и придвигает ближе, вжимает пахом в пах и слегка покачивает бедрами.

Джип скрипит рессорами и раскачивается, когда Тацуя стягивает с Шузо джинсы. Шузо пытается вывернуться, хотя бы освободить ногу, но Тацуя держится за него как клещ и даже бормочет в шею:

— Не пущу. Никуда не пущу. Уйдешь, потеряешься, ослы тебя съедят. Лучше я тебя трахну так, чтобы ходить не мог.

— Между прочим, у нас кончились салфетки, — замечает Шузо, но ладони Тацуи продолжают оглаживать его задницу, тяжело накрывают поясницу, заставляя выгибаться, вжиматься животом в ребра. — Совсем кончились.

— Я думал, мы взяли большой запас, — хрипло говорит Тацуя.

— Да. Это был очень большой запас. Именно поэтому у нас было так мало воды.

— Черт. — Тацуя прижимается ртом к его шее, лижет широко и мокро, сжимает зубы. Шузо подбрасывает на нем короткой судорогой удовольствия. — Плевать. Я тебя потом вылижу. С ног до головы, если потребуется.

Тацуя поднимает его ногу и дергает за штанину. Ботинок летит в иссохшие кусты, Шузо больно бьется коленом о дверцу. Тацуя тут же целует ушиб, плотно прижимая ногу Шузо к груди.

— Обожаю твою растяжку. — Взгляд у Тацуи тяжелый, жадный.

Шузо кое-как стягивает вторую штанину до колена и возится с ширинкой Тацуи. Тот шипит и ерзает, из-за стояка расстегивать джинсы тяжело. Язычок молнии скользит во влажных пальцах, во рту мигом собирается слюна. Шузо и не знал, что ему так хочется. Так сильно, что промежность щекочут горячие искры, он трется о ногу Тацуи и тянется за поцелуем.

— Нам нужна машина побольше, — говорит он, упираясь коленом в край сиденья, в какую-то жесткую поебень, которая впивается в кожу. — В этой трахаться невозможно.

Шузо жадно дышит его запахом, кусает шею. На губах все тот же проклятый песок и пот, и трава. Тут ничего другого и нет на сотни миль вокруг, только их джип, рабочие кейсы и коробки с припасами в багажнике, только Тацуя с его соленой шеей и жесткими пальцами, которые гладят сейчас его бедра.

— Но мы же трахаемся, — отвечает Тацуя и пытается стянуть с него трусы. — Слушай, может, ты все же подумаешь насчет стрингов? Ну неудобно же.

— Идиот. — Шузо запускает ладонь под резинку его трусов и обхватывает член. — Отпусти, я покажу, как удобно.

Джинсы закорузли от пыли и песка, они зацепились за что-то и мешают двигаться. Шузо дергает ногой, силясь сбросить штанину. Наконец он выворачивается, сжимая бедрами колени Тацуи. 

По крайней мере, это не «Тойота» или «Ниссан», там он бы уткнулся в лобовое стекло. Вместо того Шузо упирается ладонями в приборную панель. Ее шероховатая бурая поверхность перегрелась за день, кожу яростно жжет, но Тацуя сзади еще горячее, его пальцы раскалены до предела. Шузо кажется, они оставляют на теле следы. 

— Тацуя. На нас какая-то хрень смотрит.

— Это не хрень, а капибара, она давно уже смотрит. Последи за своим ботинком, как бы не сжевала, — отвечает Тацуя и гладит мокрыми пальцами анус, толкается внутрь.

Шузо утыкается лбом в приборную панель и обхватывает свой член, обводит головку большим пальцем. Капибара жует траву и пялит на них любопытный черный глаз.

Шузо задыхается, подается назад, насаживается на горячие пальцы. Внутри все плавится от этих настойчивых прикосновений, жар ползет вверх по спине, захватывает тело позвонок за позвонком. В зеркале заднего вида смутно белеет крошечное отражение Тацуи. Смаргивая пот, Шузо может наблюдать, как Тацуя наклоняется, как сводит брови, хватает воздух ртом. Через секунду эти спекшиеся губы впечатываются в лопатки Шузо, зубы прихватывают загривок жестко, до жаркой тяжкой дрожи. 

Сквозь лобовое стекло видно, что чертова капибара все еще пялится. 

Наверное, у нее нет никакой личной жизни, поэтому она просто завидует. Шузо хочется отыскать пистолет на заднем сиденье и прострелить проклятой капибаре башку, и плевать он хотел на всех «зеленых» мира. 

Он чувствует влажную головку у заднего прохода, Тацуя сжимает его бедра жесткими пальцами и натягивает Шузо на себя. Его распирает от жара, от желания, кажется, что грудная клетка не лопается только потому, что Тацуя обхватывает его рукой и прижимает к себе. Шузо медленно раскачивается, перед глазами все плывет, и только отражение Тацуи остается в фокусе. Он смотрит на Шузо блестящими темными глазами и облизывает губы.

— Блядь, Тацуя, — Шузо хрипит, тяжело приподнимаясь над ним и снова соскальзывая на член. Колени дрожат, мышцы на бедрах сводит от подкатывающего удовольствия. Каждый раз Шузо двигается вверх мучительно медленно. Вниз — почти падает.

— Шу, — Тацуя все еще кусает его загривок, лижет шею, плечи. Это имя, это сокращение выходит скорее стоном. Боже, да он всегда произносил это так — с самого первого раза. Шузо даже тогда чуть зависал, когда слышал его, выпадал из реальности нахрен. Пялился на Тацую, не до конца понимая, что он только что сказал и почему это звучит так, будто они снимаются в порно. — Шу, охренеть, как это... Господи, ты такой горячий внутри, ты, о-о-о, Шу, — бормочет Тацуя на одном дыхании, без единой паузы. — Я бы трахал тебя всю жизнь, я бы вечность провел, трахая тебя.

Шузо ему потом ответит, выскажет все о привычке Тацуи трепаться во время секса. Тот как всегда рассмеется и скажет, что не может молчать, когда ему так хорошо, что он должен рассказать, а Шузо должен знать.

Шузо и так знает. Слышит в сорванном дыхании, чувствует в жесткой хватке на заднице и резких толчках бедер.

— Еще, — хрипит Тацуя, — еще...

Шузо подается навстречу, быстро, как только может, насколько позволяет слишком тесное для них двоих сиденье. Дрочит себе, чувствуя, как подступает душная горячая темнота. Тацуя кусает его за плечо и отчаянно стонет.

Это все слишком хорошо. Так охренительно — Тацуя прав, — так охренительно, что темнеет в глазах. Пыль, песок, жара, грязь и даже чертова капибара — все отступает, размывается в густом мареве удовольствия. Шузо стонет, оскальзываясь мокрой ладонью по приборной доске. Руки дрожат, пот течет по плечам, по спине, по ногам. Пальцы Тацуи стискивают его бедро, дергают резко и жестко, заставляя насаживаться еще сильнее, еще плотнее, так что Шузо каждый раз прошивает электрической дугой. Он не стонет уже — вскрикивает, сжимая основание члена, оттягивая оргазм. Тот подступает, наполняет тело постепенно, как вода, от пяток до макушки. Шузо тянет. Еще немного, еще секунду пробалансировать на этой восхитительной и острой грани. 

Коленкой он задевает замок бардачка, и тот распахивается от толчка, на пол сыплются скомканные бумажки, парковочные талоны, пачки из-под чипсов, патроны врассыпку, наручники и одноразовые пакетики со смазкой, складные ножи и дорожные карты богом забытых частей света. 

Карты и буклеты отелей царапают ноги острыми уголками, Шузо цепляется взглядом за напечатанные буквы, но не может ничего разобрать. Он смотрит в зеркало заднего вида, и Тацуя в отражении смотрит на него. У него красные пятна на щеках и распухшие губы, влажная растрепанная челка налипла на лоб.

Шузо подается назад, вплавляется в Тацую, чувствует его глубоко внутри — остро, невыносимо хорошо. Глаза Тацуи закатываются, кадык дергается, когда он давится стоном и кончает. Шузо стискивает пальцами головку члена, сжимается вокруг члена Тацуи, и его тоже накрывает.

Тацуя крепко обнимает его и целует за ухом. Шузо легко, сидеть бы так еще сотню лет, но между ног мокро, а капибара все пялится. Он приподнимается и чуть не падает — ноги затекли, и колени не разгибаются. Тацуя помогает ему развернуться и с любопытством наблюдает, как Шузо достает пистолет с заднего сиденья. Он прицеливается и попадает в правый глаз капибары. Она грузно валится в желтую пыль, не издав ни звука.

— Шу, это не гуманно, — безразлично говорит Тацуя, размазывая по его бедру сперму.

— Еще как гуманно. Капибары живут возле воды, она бы все равно тут сдохла.

Куда больше его волнует, на самом деле, то, что запасы не вечны, и если до вечера они не найдут какое-нибудь жилье, капибара — не худший вариант ужина. Им приходилось жрать куда большую дрянь.

— А как она сюда, по-твоему попала? Ураганом принесло?

Об этом Шузо не подумал. Все, что его волновало, — это раздражающие пристальный взгляд, будто капибара шпионила за ними. Глупость, конечно, но все равно бесит.

— Я тебе так скажу, — продолжает Тацуя, — где капибара, там и вода. А где вода, там и город.

— О, город, да, конечно, — скептически говорит Шузо. — Ты говорил это миль тридцать назад. И вчера тоже говорил. «Не может быть, чтобы где-то здесь поблизости не было города. Этот гребаный навигатор сломан». Но мы с тех пор не видели ни одной чертовой хибары.

Шузо дорого отдал бы, чтобы встретить сейчас самую обычную заправку. Проржавевший сарай, в котором можно купить воды, чипсов и консервов. И спросить дорогу до Санта Роса де Конлара. Да что там говорить, во сне Шузо мерещится громадный манящий «Уоллмарт» посреди пампасов. 

— Эти пампасы не могут простираться бесконечно. Так не бывает, — Тацуя ловит пальцами его подбородок, заставляя повернуть голову. Целует, жадно прихватывая губы зубами.

— Не могут, — хрипло шепчет Шузо. Все тело плывет в сладкой послеоргазменной истоме. — Ты обещал, что вылижешь меня, — говорит он, не желая прерываться.

Потом надо будет двигаться, решать что-то с направлением, припасами, бензином. Но сейчас, в руках Тацуи, ему так хорошо, что двигаться не хочется. Тацуя распахивает дверь и подталкивает Шузо в бок.

— Вылезай.

— Зачем? — Шузо очень не хочется светить в пампе голым задом, кто знает, сколько еще капибар прячется в жесткой желтой траве.

— Я не смогу вылизать тебя тут, места не хватит. — Тацуя обхватывает его за поясницу и пытается вытащить наружу.

Шузо отцепляет его руки и вываливается из джипа, с трудом вставая на нетвердые ноги. Тацуя хмыкает и шлепает его по ягодице.

На заднем сиденье почти достаточно места, чтобы нормально лечь. Они и ложились, когда приходилось ночевать посередине нигде, слушая шепот пампасов и обещая друг другу, что после этого задания обязательно возьмут отпуск и уедут куда-нибудь на север.

Шузо встает на четвереньки и опускает голову на скрещенные руки. Тацуя охает, и Шузо не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы знать, как тот на него смотрит.

— Шу, и когда ты успел превратиться в такого развратника?

— Когда салфетки закончились. — Шузо прогибается по ладонями, гладящими поясницу. — Сразу же будто щелкнуло что-то, раз — и все-е-е... Ох, блядь...

Дыхание обжигает влажную кожу, еще невероятно чувствительную после оргазма. Тацуя не торопится, прикасается губами едва ощутимо, скользит вдоль ямочки над ягодицей. Дразнит и тут же отстраняется. Шузо утыкается лбом в руки, в обивку сидений, пахнущую все той же чертовой пампой и почему-то — кровью. Кожа полыхает под легкими ласками. Шузо чувствует, как язык собирает капли спермы с ягодицы, и сжимает зубы. О черт, как бы ему хотелось видеть Тацую сейчас, рассмотреть в деталях, что и как он делает. В последнее время Шузо начал задумываться о том, что неплохо бы поснимать секс на камеру. 

Кажется, Тацуя прав — он превращается в законченного извращенца.

Шузо чувствует, как течет по бедрам. Чувствует, как Тацуя сползает ниже и собирает эти потеки, слизывает их широкими влажными движениями языка. Он больше не дразнит, вылизывает тщательно каждый сантиметр снизу вверх, все ближе подбираясь к промежности, и у Шузо сводит живот от ожидания и предвкушения.

— Тацуя, ох, черт, ты... — стонет он и прикусывает свои костяшки, — ты псих. Охренительный... и я из-за тебя свихнулся.

Язык скользит по яйцам, надавливает за ними — у Шузо разъезжаются ноги, колено едва не соскальзывает с сиденья, — и касается ануса. Тацуя бережно вылизывает натертую кожу, дует на нее и снова лижет, и Шузо начинает колотить от контраста прохлады и жара. Член тяжело наливается, пульсирует так, что стучит в ушах, голова плывет.

Тацуя прижимается к анусу губами и толкается языком. Он вылизывает Шузо изнутри, все так же осторожно и неторопливо, и Шузо начинает медленно сходить с ума. Его поджаривает на пыльной плите пампы, вместо мозгов — рыжий песок и трава, а контроль над телом полностью у Тацуи.

Сукин сын отлично это знает. Он гладит поджавшиеся яйца, ведет кончиками пальцев по члену и трет щель на головке. Одновременно несколько раз сильно толкается языком в задний проход.

Шузо хочется кричать. Но не выходит — горло забито плотным горячим воздухом, Шузо открывает рот, пытаясь вдохнуть, и цепляется за ручку на двери. Даже она сейчас кажется очень надежной опорой, потому что весь остальной мир шатает и переворачивает словно лотерейные билеты в барабане.

Он чувствует капли спермы, щекочущие мошонку, чувствует, как язык Тацуи торопливо собирает их и снова скользит внутрь, в саднящий припухший анус. Пальцы на члене поглаживают уздечку, обводят основание, прежде чем сжаться наконец вокруг. 

— Ох, блядь, ох, да-а-а, — стонет Шузо, когда Тацуя чуть прихватывает тонкую кожу зубами и зализывает. Ладонь оглаживает ягодицу, оттягивает. Шузо задыхается от такой откровенной открытости. Он теряется между раскаленной рукой на члене и таким же горячим ртом, обхватывающим мышцы, чтобы язык мог протолкнуться еще глубже. Шузо сжимается, стараясь плотнее почувствовать эти жадные влажные прикосновения, покачивает бедрами, не зная, подаваться вперед или назад. Перед глазами плывут разноцветные круги.

Второй оргазм подряд выходит гулкий и внезапный, он не накатывает постепенно — обрушивается посреди движения, придавливает к сиденью, потная грудь болезненно липнет к обивке, и эта боль делает ощущения только ярче. 

Шузо вскрикивает, чувствуя, как Тацуя плотно обхватывает головку ладонью, прижимает, чтобы не дать сперме расплескаться по сиденьям. Несколько капель все равно пятнают живот.

Тацуя резко переворачивает его, сгибая ногу и прижимая ее к спинке сиденья, Шузо тут же прилипает потной спиной к обивке. Незастегнутые джинсы Тацуи едва держатся на бедрах, член натягивает трусы, влажная ткань плотно облегает головку. Тацуя прижимает ее ладонью, трет и слизывает с пальцев сперму Шузо. У него совершенно непроницаемое, ничего не выражающее лицо, какое бывает, только когда он вот-вот нажмет на курок или заведен до такой степени, что может кончить от шепота.

Вылизав пальцы, он собирает языком последние капли с живота Шузо, утыкается в него лбом и сжимает свой член. Шузо кое-как поднимается, голова все еще кружится, просовывает руку под резинку трусов и дрочит. Смазка пачкает пальцы и ладонь, скользит и липнет к коже — Тацуя на пределе, его рука, цепляющаяся за плечо Шузо, дрожит.

Они целуются, вслепую находя губы, царапая зубами языки. Тацуя вбивается в ладонь Шузо, стонет ему в рот — просит еще, и Шузо сжимает пальцы. Тацуя впивается в его плечо ногтями, когда кончает, и выдыхает в поцелуй. Шузо снова ведет — он полон Тацуи, дышит его воздухом, пахнет его потом, по пальцам течет его сперма.

Мокрое белье плотно облепляет не обмякший еще член. От одного этого зрелища в глазах у Шузо немного темнеет. Он вспоминает, как однажды Тацуя кончил в джинсы прямо в поезде просто от того, что Шузо поглаживал его живот и, покусывая шею, рассказывал, что собирается сделать, когда они доберутся до дома. 

Вытащив руку, Шузо поглаживает член Тацуи сквозь тонкую липкую ткань. Потом медленно облизывает сперму с пальцев, собирает потеки языком.

— Вот черт, — говорит Тацуя. — Черт. Между прочим, у меня почти закончилось сменное белье.

В джинсах на голое тело его лучше не представлять, все равно у Шузо нет сейчас сил, чтобы пойти на третий круг. Да и времени у них не так много. В темноте шляться по пампе — не самая лучшая идея, так они могут заехать куда-нибудь в Анды и не заметить. 

С минуту он еще лежит, распластавшись, растекшись по сиденьям, и наблюдает сквозь ресницы, как Тацуя, изворачиваясь, стягивает штаны и мокрые трусы. Скомкав, он засовывает их в пакет с грязным бельем и торопливо вытирается футболкой. Его темный гибкий силуэт подсвечен желтовато-бежевой выгоревшей пампой, и Шузо немного задыхается — так тесно делается в груди. 

Тацуя кидает ему футболку — его собственную, безнадежно испорченную еще в самом начале — и улыбается легко и хорошо, своей особенной яркой улыбкой. Никакая пампа, никакая пыль или подходящий к концу бензин не мешают ему улыбаться для Шузо. 

Натягивая джинсы, Шузо говорит:

— Помоги мне погрузить капибару.

— Ты и вправду собрался съесть ее за то, что она на нас пялилась?

— Я собрался просто ее съесть. Мы же съели ту зебру, — Шузо поправляет футболку.

Они закидывают капибару в багажник и прикрывают пакетом с бельем — от солнечных лучей и посторонних глаз. Тацуя садится на пассажирское сиденье и опять принимается мучить навигатор, как будто за последние два часа тот мог одуматься и все же найти спутник. Шузо не ждет, заводит машину и едет на юг. Как и вчера, и позавчера. Пейзаж вокруг почти не меняется, разве что становится все более диким.

На горизонте тяжелой буро-сизой гроздью встают горы, синевато перекатываются над рыже-бурой пампой, но даже горы здесь плоские, гладкие — глазу не за что зацепиться. Шузо всматривается в горизонт, в кромки холмов, заросших какой-то полудохлой растительностью, кустами и низкорослыми уродливыми деревьями. Если где-то здесь и вправду был город, свое существование он никак не проявлял. Никаких машин, даже, черт побери, обычных ферм, которые в сельской местности любой страны мира окружают города тесными кольцами полей. 

— Мне начинает казаться, что неделю назад наша машина провалилась куда-то в альтернативную вселенную, — говорит Шузо, пока машина переползает с одного пыльного холма на другой. — Того и гляди появятся лангольеры.

— Сдается мне, в эту задницу даже лангольеры не заглядывают, — бурчит Тацуя.

Шузо прекращает разглядывать местность и сосредотачивается на дороге. Дорога хорошая, ровная и пустая как сама пампа, но не бесит так сильно. И еще он не смотрит на счетчик топлива, он не хочет знать, сколько он показывает, хотя подсознание отсчитывает оставшиеся им мили. Он знает, что будет, когда они закончатся, — жареная, черт бы ее драл, капибара, попытки вызвать подмогу через спутник и жажда. Скорее всего, придется забраться на какую-нибудь гору, там наверняка получится поймать сигнал. А потом он даст боссу по морде.

За шесть миль до конца Тацуя привстает на сиденье и куда-то всматривается, высунувшись из окна. Шузо обшаривает взглядом окрестности и видит блеск воды. Это мираж, думает он. Тацуя смотрит на него и улыбается.

— Мы приехали, Шу. Это Санта Роса де Конлара.

— Хрен там, — отвечает Шузо, не желая обмануться. — Пока это просто река. 

Это, конечно, хорошо, у них есть дезинфицирующие таблетки для воды, а значит, жажда им теперь не грозит. Но проходит несколько минут, и машина вываливается меж распаханных полей с какой-то чахлой растительностью, а потом появляются какие-то дорожные знаки, столбы. Дорога сливается с узким асфальтированным шоссе. 

Хаммер въезжает на мост через реку, и показывается окраина города. Это всего лишь заправка с паршивым магазинчиком, но Шузо рад ему не меньше, чем «Уоллмарту». Там есть бензин, вода и еда.

Шузо старается не думать о мотеле с душем, о чистой одежде, о горячих бургерах в какой-нибудь забегаловке и нормальном туалете, в котором кусты не будут царапать жопу. И о сне в нормальной постели. Если их клиента в городе не окажется, задержаться дольше, чем на пару часов, они все равно не смогут. Придется пополнять запасы и снова пилить через пампу или через предгорья — куда уж там направился тот, кого они ищут уже месяц, упорно идут по следу, меняя городок за городком. 

Аргентина, Шузо уверен, теперь станет еще одним уголком мира, в который они ни за что не захотят вернуться. У них дома есть здоровенная карта, и Тацуя закрашивает такие места красным маркером. Карта красная уже почти наполовину.

Под навесом заправки на красном пластиковом стуле сидит старик с огрызком сигары в зубах. Он смотрит на них как на вывалившихся из леса йети. Шузо представляет, как они выглядят — измученные, пыльные, в измятой одежде. И от них наверняка до сих пор разит сексом. Тацуя, вставляющий пистолет в безнобак, похож на утомленную долгим рабочим днем порнозвезду. Он опирается руками на грязную дверь джипа и запрокидывает голову, щурясь на солнце. Шузо хочется запихнуть его в машину, чтобы старик прекратил пялиться на его задницу.

— У вас в магазине есть большие мешки для мусора? — спрашивает он у старика.

Тот долго смотрит на него и жует измочаленную сигару, будто Шузо заговорил с ним по-японски, а не по-испански. Не такой уж ужасный у него акцент.

— Смотря насколько большие вы ищете, — отвечает он наконец.

— Как для трупа. И еще скотч.

Тацуя еле заметно изгибает бровь, Шузо читает: «какого хрена ты пугаешь аборигенов, нам тут, может, еще работать». Ему плевать, он сыт по горло здешней неторопливой жизнью непуганых фермеров, он уже не может сдерживать резкость движений, доставая из бардачка бумажник. Надо быстро заканчивать с этим делом, оно тянется слишком долго, а платят им не за время, а за результат. И никакой страховки от непредвиденных обстоятельств вроде сбоящей спутниковой связи и одноклеточных аборигенов, не могущих внятно объяснить, какую машину продали и в какую сторону клиент на ней уехал.

Шузо покупает две бутылки воды, огромные непрозрачные мешки для мусора и рулон серебристого скотча. Осматривает полки с завернутыми в пленку сэндвичами и решает не осквернять древности и поесть в городе.

— Насколько я помню, у нас не было заказа на убийство, — говорит Тацуя, когда Шузо возвращается к машине.

— Надо упаковать капибару, она начинает вонять.

— Так, может, просто выбросим ее?

— Ну нет. — Шузо морщится, открывая багажник. — Я хочу подарить ее боссу.

— А, сувенир, — понимающе улыбается Тацуя. — Я говорил, что люблю тебя?

— Сегодня — еще нет.

Шузо тоже улыбается. Ему хочется обнять Тацую и сказать какую-нибудь глупость, но капибара и правда пованивает и нужно поторопиться, если они не хотят довезти ее боссу в жидком виде.

Впрочем, тут достаточно обычной сноровки. Они упаковывают тушу в четыре руки, заматывают плотно и крепко, а потом заваливают ее обратно в багажник. Жар давит на затылок, по спине течет пот, но мысль о том, как будет выглядеть капибара к тому времени, как они вернутся с задания, греет душу. Боссу понравится. 

Тацуя расплачивается за бензин и долго о чем-то расспрашивает старика, вытаскивает фотографию. Шузо старается не лезть в подобные разговоры. Тацуя умеет очаровывать людей, на него ведутся все вокруг: детишки, старушки, женщины, взрослые мужики и совсем юные девушки. Когда Тацуя улыбается, они готовы показать ему путь по карте, рассказать все, что его интересует, и даже не выписывать штраф за неправильную парковку — да, мэм, конечно, я просто не заметил знак, это больше не повторится. 

Сам Шузо такими талантами не обладает, а потому ждет в машине, вытирая руки и лоб свежекупленными салфетками. 

— Ну что? — спрашивает он, когда Тацуя заваливается на переднее сиденье и бросает на приборную панель какие-то рекламные листовки о местных событиях и пачку «Лаки страйк».

— Он его не видел. Здесь бывает слишком много народу, заправка все-таки. Даже если видел, не запомнил.

Среди листовок Тацуя находит рекламу единственного в городе мотеля. Удивительно, что он вообще есть в этой дыре, где живут, кажется, только фермеры и владельцы винных магазинов. Парковка мотеля пустынна как пампа и такая же пыльная. Наверное, где-то под слоем высохшей спрессованной грязи есть асфальт и даже парковочная разметка, но всем давно на это насрать.

Грязный джип почти сливается с местностью, засохшая глина и многодневный слой пыли на стеклах — лучшая маскировка, куда там специальной покраске. Возле входа сидит седой мужик с сигарой в зубах. Шузо кажется, что он его где-то видел. Да, полчаса назад точно такой же абориген встречал их на заправке. Или тот был постарше? Все здесь выглядит одинаково — и пейзаж, и люди, даже здания и вывески такие же, как в той дыре, что они оставили неделю назад.

Наверное, Альберто Сандвейс специально ищет такие неприметные местечки, думая, что сможет в них скрыться. И у него неплохо получается, но это ненадолго. Он новичок, он смог правильно выбрать страну, но сам загнал себя в ловушку, пытаясь спрятаться в глуши, где все капибары знают друг друга в лицо.

В мотеле явно дохрена свободных номеров, но хозяин долго разглядывает журнал и цокает языком — пытается набить цену. Шузо не выдерживает и выкладывает на стойку пятьдесят баксов, эквивалент волшебной палочки в этой глуши. Тут же находится лучший номер, и Шузо понимает, что это, скорее всего, единственный, где есть вода.

А большего им сейчас и не нужно. 

Пока Шузо отходит к крошечной стойке с картами, буклетами, объявлениями о местных вечеринках и праздниках урожая, Тацуя записывает их имена в журнал регистрации. Наклонившись к стойке, он кусает губу и ведет по три раза по одному и тому же месту — должно быть, дешевый дерьмовый «Тик» не хочет писать. Шузо цепляется взглядом за его задницу, скользит по изгибу поясницы. Тацуя, будто чувствуя этот взгляд, дергает лопатками. 

Сунув в карман карту, Шузо подходит к нему, наклоняется, заглядывает через плечо, чувствуя соленый запах кожи. Тацуя снова вздрагивает. 

— «Паркер Бонни и Джереми Клайд»? Нет, ты серьезно? — говорит Шузо по-японски, прочитав запись в журнале.

— А почему бы и нет? — Тацуя улыбается.

Ему нравится эта необременительная игра с поддельными личностями и документами, нравится тасовать их, как карты в колоде. Тацуя чертовски хороший актер, он вживается в каждую роль, надевает ее на себя, как вторую кожу. 

Иногда Шузо кажется, что больше никто в мире вообще не видел настоящего Химуро Тацую. 

— Пойдем в номер, — говорит он. — Хочу закинуть вещи и вымыться. Только чистой одежды нет. Как думаешь, в этой дыре есть какая-нибудь прачечная?

— Судя по карте — здесь за углом. И, похоже, единственная на весь город, — Шузо поглядывает на него искоса. 

— Боже, Шу, я никогда не буду нарушать закон, — обещает Тацуя. — В разумных пределах, конечно. Не хочу, чтобы мне пришлось залечь на дно в таком отвратном месте. Здесь даже мухи со скуки дохнут, наверное. 

Шузо смеется. Ему отчего-то легко и хорошо, все тело, от пяток до макушки, наполнено предчувствием удачи. Их поиски закончатся здесь — он чует. 

Забросив сумки в номер, они с тоской глядят на душ и идут все-таки в прачечную за углом.

Там тихо и пыльно, а за стойкой — еще один мужик с сигарой в зубах. Он моложе хозяина мотеля, но явно из того же выводка. Это как ночной кошмар, где тебя окружают люди без лиц, и все одинаково двигаются и говорят одно и то же. Вся прачечная заставлена огромными стиральными машинками, в которых, кажется, можно постирать тент от грузовика.

Тацуя улыбается приемщику и спрашивает по-испански, можно ли здесь постирать одежду. Тот безразлично разглядывает их добрых три минуты, прежде чем снисходительно кивнуть, и указывает куда-то вглубь зала. Шузо идет на поиски нормальной стиральной машинки и предоставляет переговоры Тацуе.

Во втором ряду среди промышленных монстров ютятся две обычные американские машинки с сушилками. Шузо сортирует белье на светлое и темное и загружает обе. Руки покрываются пылью с джинсов, а запах пары футболок напоминает о выгнутой пояснице Тацуи и языке, слизывающем с пальцев сперму. Тацуя приносит жетоны, захлопывает дверцы машинок и тянется через плечо Шузо, чтобы забросить жетоны в щели.

— Этот хрен видел Альберто, — говорит он по-японски. — Он приходил сюда два раза постирать белье, последний раз — позавчера.

— Так он еще здесь?

— Скорее всего да. — Тацуя оборачивается и машет приемщику. Тот приветливо перекидывает сигару из одного уголка рта в другой. — Хрен говорит, что Альберто любит зависать в баре «El Tesoro».

— «Сокровище»? Это, наверное, единственное сокровище в этой дыре.

— Не единственное, тут еще есть Альберто. Три миллиарда долларов полновесного капитала. Полтора миллиона за подписанный договор о расторжении партнерства, — смеется Тацуя. — Неплохое такое сокровище, а?

— Мне бы волю, я бы этому сокровищу все зубы выбил, — мрачно отвечает Шузо, глядя, как переваливается в стиральной машинке мокрая одежда. — За все те дыры, через которые пришлось проехать. За пампу. За капибару эту гребаную.

Тацуя улыбается — так ясно и открыто, что у Шузо немного коротко кружит голову. 

— Думаю, в любопытстве здешних капибар наш объект не виноват, — и все же, несмотря на шутливые слова, глаза Тацуи такие же цепкие и темные, как обычно, и Шузо понимает, что он и сам не прочь пересчитать кому-нибудь зубы. Бесконечная однообразная пампа высушила их обоих, вымотала до предела. Тела превратились в плотно сжатые пружины. Не помогало даже то, что они трахались по три раза на дню.

Еще немного — и взрыва не избежать. 

Тацуя облизывает губы. Его взгляд немного плывет. В такие моменты иногда сложно угадать, о чем он думает — о сексе или кровопролитии. И это заводит Шузо еще больше. Вцепившись в пояс чужих джинсов, он тянет к себе, дергает резко, зная, что к этому движению Тацуя готов. Он и сам подается вперед, влипает всем телом в Шузо, тянется за поцелуем. 

Ладони Тацуи нежно оглаживают его спину, зубы стискивают нижнюю губу почти до крови, Шузо шатает в бескрайнем диапазоне между этими ощущениями. Он вжимает Тацую в монструозную стиральную машинку, обхватывает ладонями его задницу, втягивает его запах — это делает мир зыбким, но реальным, контуры проступают сквозь пыльно-оранжевое марево. Шузо плывет и трезвеет одновременно. Он отрывается от губ Тацуи и смотрит в сосредоточенные глаза.

— Как только убедимся, что Альберто здесь, вызываем самолет. Телефон заряжен?

— Я поставил его на зарядку, — отвечает Тацуя. — Сигнал хорошо ловится, самолет сможет забрать нас через четыре часа.

— Откуда? Тут ни единой ровной поверхности, кроме кукурузных полей.

— Аэропорт милях в сорока отсюда. Как раз среди кукурузных полей.

Тацуя пробирается ладонями ему под футболку и массирует поясницу. Шузо расслабленно наваливается на него. Он страшно устал, ему бы в душ и поспать на нормальной кровати, а не на узком кожаном сиденье, после которого невозможно расправить плечи. Но не здесь, не в этой богом забытой деревне в предгорьях Анд. Не исключено, что план босса состоял именно в том, чтобы они возненавидели это задание достаточно, чтобы завершить его как можно скорее. Альберто хитрый сукин сын, из тех, по чьему следу нужно идти, преследуя сугубо личные цели.

Шузо почти засыпает в ожидании, пока белье просушится. Тацуя изучает местную газетенку и поглаживает Шузо по шее и затылку. Пластиковое сиденье врезается в задницу, Шузо вытягивает ноющие ноги и рассматривает через плечо Тацуи колонку объявлений. Там продают коров и сообщают о похоронах всеми уважаемой старой карги, поминальная служба состоится в субботний полдень в церкви святой Терезы, приглашаются все, желающие помолиться за ее душу.

Шузо пытается вспомнить, какой сегодня день недели. Вроде бы пятница, но он бы не поставил на это сотню баксов. 

Древняя сушилка дробно грохочет, джинсы в круглом окошке мешаются с носками и трусами, мелькают футболки и рубашки. Ощущение нелепое. Шузо думает даже, что мог бы вот так же разглядывать сушилку в прачечной какого-нибудь многоквартирного дома в Квинсе. А потом они с Тацуей сходили бы за пивом, и им обоим было бы привычно и уютно в Джексон-Хайтс среди чикано с «королевскими» эмблемами на футболках. Будто и не уезжали никогда из Лос-Анжелеса. 

Вечером они могли бы наблюдать, задыхаясь и давясь пивом, как «Лейкерс» и «Никс» рвут друг друга на площадке в черной рамке телевизора.

Идиотизм. 

Будто бы они смогли так. Да они взвыли бы через три дня такой жизни.

Шузо до багровых пятен перед глазами заебала Аргентина, воспоминание о Камбодже скручивает его живот тошнотой, а слово «Намиб» они вообще стараются не произносить. И все же он не променял бы на спокойную жизнь этот чертов пыльный джип, эту дыру на самом краю карты и своего Тацую, которого одинаково возбуждают поцелуи и ощущение, как чужая плоть взрывается кровью под кулаками. 

— Все. А теперь я собираюсь вымыться. Мне кажется, весь песок этой гребаной пампы прилип к моей коже, и теперь за мной волочится сотня километров пустошей, — Тацуя собирает одежду в пакет. — Хуже было только в...

— Ты помнишь, что мы не произносим слово на «Н»? — напоминает Шузо. 

Тацуя смеется. 

Он улыбается всю дорогу до номера. На самом деле, в воспоминаниях о Намибе нет ничего веселого, ничего приятного, но Шузо тоже не может сдержать улыбку. 

— Чур в душ я первый, — говорит Тацуя. 

— Ну нет, так нечестно, я просто отвлекся. 

— Ты же знаешь, — Тацуя торопливо сдирает грязную футболку и роняет ее на пол. — Проиграл в «Чур я», значит, сам виноват, нечего было клювом щелкать. 

Шузо следит за его гибкими, как у змеи, движениями. 

— Можем помыться вместе. Выйдет быстрее. 

Тацуя глядит через плечо, выразительно приподняв брови.

— Если мы пойдем в душ вместе, никуда не выйдем еще часа три, — замечает он и переступает, выбираясь из своих джинсов.

— Резонно, — Шузо почти падает в кресло и раскладывает на коленях карту. Когда дверь душа закрывается, он кричит, перебивая шум воды: — Чур я за рулем!

— Ну блин, опять?

— Нечего было клювом щелкать, — передразнивает Шузо и щелкает пультом телевизора. Тот показывает три канала на испанском, CNN и еще один неопознанный канал на английском. Впрочем, ведущий говорит с таким чудовищным акцентом, что понять его практически невозможно.

Тацуя выходит из душа в одних джинсах, вытирая голову полотенцем. Капли воды медленно стекают по спине, обходя длинный шрам под левой лопаткой. Каждый раз, когда Шузо его видит, он вспоминает запрещенное слово на букву «Н» и жалеет, что у них не хватило взрывчатки, чтобы поднять на воздух всю страну, стереть ее с карт.

По телевизору начинается мыльная опера с английскими субтитрами. Тацуя смотрит какое-то время на экран, застыв с полотенцем в руках. С мокрыми растрепанными волосами он похож на юного тэнгу, впервые выбравшегося к людям. Шузо встает и протягивает руку, чтобы растрепать волосы еще сильнее, но Тацуя уворачивается.

— Помойся сначала, от тебя несет капибарой.

Шузо ловит полотенце и идет в ванную. Она тесная, унитаз почему-то втиснут между раковиной и душевой кабинкой. На запотевшем зеркале нарисованы три арки одна над другой — радуга.

В душе Шузо просчитывает их шансы покончить с делом в этом городе. Несмотря на хорошее предчувствие, они ниже пятидесяти процентов — они и раньше наступали Альберто на пятки, слышали, что он проходил по этой улице буквально пару часов назад, а потом им приходилось запрыгивать в джип и гнать по пустым трассам и грунтовкам в очередной городок.

Это задание начинает не просто раздражать его — бесить до зубовного скрежета. Они могут всю жизнь петлять по этой гребаной стране пастухов и фермеров, ползти от фермы к ферме, но так никого и не поймать. 

Все равно что разыскивать призрака. Воздух просочится сквозь пальцы, вот и все. 

Шузо торопливо смывает с кожи песок, пот, запахи секса и спермы. Соскребает подсохшую кровь на запястье — должно быть, испачкался, когда они грузили капибару. Вода хлещет по затылку, она едва теплая — а чего еще ждать от дрянного мотеля посреди нигде? Напор то падает до тонкой струйки, то становится нестерпимым. Шузо запускает пальцы в волосы, смывая шампунь. 

Через пятнадцать минут он выходит, роняя капли воды на пол и вытираясь на ходу. Тацуя растянулся на постели, затаился в хрустящих пиках расстеленной карты. 

— Город достаточно большой, — говорит он, не поднимая головы. — Можно, конечно, поспрашивать в барах, наведаться в больницу, магазины. Но так мы его попросту спугнем. 

— И все же в бар стоит заглянуть. Пьянчуги, которые торчат там целыми днями, всегда знаю все и обо всех, — Шузо наклоняется у нему. По карте тут же расплываются три мокрых пятна.

— Признай, тебе просто хочется в бар. 

— Я соскучился по цивилизации. Но у нас все равно нет особого выбора. 

Тацуя перекатывается на кровати, подминает плохую бумагу, на которой напечатаны здешние улицы, под себя. Шузо с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не навалиться сверху.

Пока Тацуя размечает места, где еще можно будет показать фотографию Альберто, Шузо набивает на телефоне сообщение с их координатами и предупреждением, что задание, возможно, будет выполнено сегодня. Через несколько минут приходит ответ: «Пятый раз счастливый, удачи!» Босс, сука, не может даже подбодрить без издевки.

Тацуя сворачивает карту и натягивает наконец футболку. Не просохшая до конца челка липнет к его щеке, Тацуя сдувает пряди с лица и поправляет сползающие джинсы. Шузо отводит взгляд и осматривает номер, чтобы убедиться, что они не оставят лишних следов. Оборудование и оружие остались в машине, припаркованной под окнами, в комнате только одежда и невинные туристические улики — буклеты, карты и рекламные листовки со стойки регистрации. Тацуя сложил из них на покрывале маршрут обхода магазинов и баров, и глядя на него, Шузо на пару секунд даже почти верит, что они где-нибудь в Новом Орлеане, а не у черта на рогах, где любые рекламные лозунги смотрятся неубедительно.

Шузо хочется выписаться из номера и отрезать все пути к отступлению, будто от этого Альберто точно найдется в этом городе. До «El Tesoro» всего три квартала, но они садятся в машину — в ней кейс с документами, которые должен подписать Альберто, и еще пара кейсов со средствами убеждения.

Со всей этой работой он становится слишком суеверным. 

Они заходят в ближайший магазин, крошечный супермаркет на три полки. Оглядывая их, Шузо отчаянно скучает по «Севен Илевен» и «Теско». Сонный продавец пробивает им готовые сэндвичи с курицей и помидорами. 

Нет, он не помнит этого человека, хотя его лицо кажется знакомым, Да, если господа оставят свой номер, он позвонит, если вспомнит или заметит что-то новое. 

— Хрена с два они что-то скажут, даже если вспомнят, — говорит Тацуя, на ходу срывая упаковку с сэндвича. Потом можно будет зайти в какою-нибудь забегаловку, конечно. Только не вон в ту, там даже по вывеске понятно, что на кухне тараканы размером с капибар, а повару приходится прижиматься к плите, чтобы крысы могли пройти к холодильнику. У Шузо крайне богатый опыт в этих делах. Ему приходилось обедать в сотнях ресторанов, кафе и баров по всему миру. Он ел в парижском «Le Meurice» и заталкивал в рот бутерброды в какой-то столовой на задворках Владивостока. Теперь он может писать кулинарные обзоры и расставлять звезды Мишлен. Рейтинг этого обшарпанного ресторанчика перед его мысленным взглядом уходит в минус бесконечность. 

Но должны же здесь быть места поприличнее. 

Шузо жует свой сэндвич, наслаждаясь вкусом нормальной еды. 

— Можно подумать, мы с таким не сталкивались, — замечает он. В маленьких городках всегда круговая порука, все друг друга прикрывают. — Кто-нибудь все равно обмолвится случайно или намеренно. 

Бар и вправду выглядит куда лучше, чем кафешка на углу. Это явно один из тех баров, которые негласно предназначены только для местных. Год за годом уроженцы ближайших улиц просиживают штаны перед стойкой, глушат дрянное пойло и жалуются на жизнь. В Бронксе или Комптоне — еще и бьют заходящих чужаков. 

Здесь тоже могут — все зависит от местного шерифа, или как там у них эта должность называется.

«El Tesoro» полон типичных свидетелей, которые знают все, но никогда ничего не рассказывают, даже если дело их не касается. Хорошо, если после расспросов они просто сплюнут тебе под ноги, а не попытаются дать в морду.

В баре повисает тишина, когда Шузо и Тацуя заходят и останавливаются на пороге, привыкая к полумраку. Местные разглядывают их, как дворовые собаки случайно забредшую кошку. Шузо проверяет, положил ли в карман кастет. Он высматривает самого недружелюбного мужика — раз уж драки не избежать, лучше начать с главного заводилы, это сэкономит время, — и замечает знакомое лицо. Эти залысины, обвисшие щеки и тонкие хичкоковские усики он знает уже едва ли не лучше собственных детских фотографий. Он кивает Тацуе и движется к столику Альберто. Тацуя останавливается у бара и широко улыбается бармену, похожему на профессионального охотника за головами.

— Альберто, дружище! — Шузо сгребает его ладонь в обе руки и трясет изо всех сил, словно встретил друга, на свадьбе которого был шафером. Он, блядь, действительно рад его видеть. Так рад, что готов свернуть ему шею в дружеских объятиях. — Сколько лет, сколько зим! Вот уж не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть!

Альберто сереет и выдавливает улыбку — понял, сука, что его догнали. Тацуя ставит на стол бутылку текилы и три стопки.

— Надо выпить за встречу, — говорит он. — Кто бы только подумал, что мы встретимся здесь, а? Мы так скучали по тебе, чувак.

Гул разговоров снова заполняет бар — местные пьяницы отложили знакомство с туристами. А может, сыграло свою роль то, что они с Альберто. Шузо не хочет знать, что за дела у него в этом городе, им не платят за такую информацию.

В этот раз им вообще не платят за то, чтобы вникать в детали, нужен только результат. Заказчика не интересуют ни расходы, ни риски, ни средства достижения цели. Только сроки.

Еще немного, и они бы не уложились, так что все это просто чертов подарок судьбы. Шузо на долгий-долгий миг чувствует прилив обжигающе-острой любви ко всему этому городишке, к дрянному бару, к липкому столу со следами от ножа, к Альберто, с его трясущимися щеками, к хрипло гомонящим пьянчугам и, конечно, к Тацуе, который с провизорской ловкостью плещет текилу в стопки. 

— Что же ты, друг, пропал так неожиданно, — говорит он, улыбаясь нежно и дружелюбно. — И контактов не оставил. Мы уж заволновались, как там дела у тебя, все ли в порядке.

Неожиданно, ага. Разбил окно в туалете на втором этаже какого-то клоповника и спустился, карабкаясь по ржавой пожарной лестнице. Если бы Шузо мог заподозрить в этом рыхлом нелепом мужике такую ловкость, конечно, он бы не ушел. 

Больше у него этот фокус не выгорит. 

Кажется, Альберто тоже это понимает. Его взгляд мечется между стойкой и дверью, между Шузо и Тацуей. Наверняка привык просчитывать все от и до. А сейчас считалка поломалась. 

— И Диего все о тебе спрашивал, — взгляд Альберто замерзает на лице Шузо, а он непринужденно продолжает: — Велел, если пересечемся, подарок тебе передать.

Он выкладывает на стол два кейса, один из которых тяжело гремит содержимым. Альберто необязательно знать, что там компактный шуруповерт и комплект запасных аккумуляторов для всей их техники. Убить-то его можно, просто приложив кейсом по виску, Шузо знает нужную точку.

Альберто смотрит через весь зал на столик у дальней стены, Шузо прослеживает взгляд — там сидят два мордоворота, которых он при входе наметил как главных заводил. Они не смотрят в их сторону, слишком увлечены бутылкой виски и своим разговором. Кажется, Альберто облажался с выбором силовой поддержки.

Тацуя пододвигает к Альберто стопку с текилой и открывает один из кейсов. В нем только бумаги — договор о передаче Диего Ниньо полного контроля над компанией.

— Поставь свою подпись здесь, здесь и здесь, — Тацуя указывает ручкой. — На последней странице с расшифровкой, пожалуйста.

Альберто испуганно косится на бумаги и опрокидывает в горло текилу.

— Не торопись, почитай. — Тацуя снова наливает ему. — Может, у тебя будут возражения по каким-нибудь пунктам. Не обещаю, что Диего их исправит, ты-то его не спрашивал, когда переводил активы на свои счета, но мы тебя внимательно выслушаем.

Альберто листает договор дрожащими пальцами и глотает текилу, одну стопку за другой. Он вчитывается в строчки, будто ищет там собственный смертный приговор, просматривает пять страниц снова и снова. На третьем круге Шузо не выдерживает и грохает по столу кулаком с зажатой в нем ручкой.

— Альберто, не тяни. Если есть что сказать — выкладывай, но у нас не так много времени. У нас труп в машине, и если мы просидим тут еще час, он начнет вонять на всю улицу. А нам его еще боссу нужно доставить.

Тацуя выпивает свою текилу и сразу же наливает еще, его плечи едва заметно подрагивают.

Глаза у Альберто шальные, зрачки дергаются туда-сюда. Ему очень-очень хочется стать богатым сукиным сыном. Ох, как хочется, такую комбинацию сложил — беспроигрышную. 

В этот раз им не платят за то, чтобы вникать в детали, но Шузо просто нравится выстраивать в своей голове логические цепочки, а в пампе чертовски скучно. Радио в машине почти месяц не ловило ничего, кроме какой-то испаноязычной религиозной бурды. Поэтому Шузо раскладывал этот пасьянс снова и снова. 

Альберто Сандвейс набирает несколько кнопок на клавиатуре, и добрая половина активов компании «Глобал нэшнл инжениринг» утекает через подставные каналы, ползет через оффшорные зоны, перескакивая со счета на счет, пока не оседает где-то на Каймановых островах. А сам Альберто просто исчезает, оставив своего партнера Диего Ниньо разбираться с ситуацией. Вообще-то, в компании все отлично — через полтора месяца она подписывает многомиллионный контракт с какими-то партнерами в Гонконге. После этого даже потеря ликвидных активов не пошатнет положение на рынке. 

Вот только контракт должны подписать оба совладельца компании, а Альберто Сандвейс где-то в Аргентине, гоняет капибар и пьет мальбек, посмеиваясь над Диего. До банкротства «Глобал нэшнл инжениринг» остаются полтора месяца. 

А потом ее можно будет выкупить, используя те же самые активы. 

Наверняка у Альберто в голове выстроен план, как быстро поднять компанию с колен.

А теперь вся эта башня из слоновой кости осыпается под звонкий стук стопок с текилой и мягкие смешки Тацуи. Альберто снова глядит на своих мордоворотов. 

— Слушай, Альберто, открою тебе по секрету. Вообще-то я немного телепат. Я даже могу угадать, о чем ты сейчас думаешь. Хочешь, угадаю? «Вот если сейчас я крикну, если те двое, которым я плачу пять сотен в неделю, ушатают этих двоих психов... даже просто задержат, я успею смыться», — Шузо растягивает губы. Он не умеет улыбаться дружелюбно, но сейчас этого и не требуется.

— А я немного умею предсказывать будущее, — говорит Тацуя. — Рассказать тебе, что будет, если ты крикнешь? Или ты можешь сам догадаться, потому что, Альберто, — Тацуя наклоняется к нему через стол и говорит совсем тихо, — мы ближе.

Альберто берет из руки Шузо ручку, из руки Тацуи — текилу. Пьет, подписывает, снова пьет и снова подписывает, и кривится каждый раз так, будто съедает по половине лайма. Они отдают ему второй экземпляр договора в фирменной папке «Глобал нэшнл инжениринг» и ручку — золотой «Паркер» с номером телефона агентства. Нормальная практика для дел, в которых подразумеваются выжившие, надо же расширять клиентуру.

Альберто опрокидывает последнюю стопку и поднимается из-за стола, прижимая к боку папку.

— И еще одно, — говорит Шузо, и Альберто почти падает на стул. — Мы не принимаем заказы на бывших клиентов. Бывают, конечно, исключения, но Диего к ним не относится. Просто вали на свои Каймановы острова, заведи гарем из шлюх, купи зоопарк... В общем, отдохни от бизнеса.

Когда Альберто наконец уходит, Шузо вспоминает, что они так и не поели нормально. Он осматривается, пытаясь понять, есть ли в этой забегаловке официанты. Обстановка подсказывает, что здесь подают исключительно стейки с кровью, и диких мустангов для них придется ловить самостоятельно. Мордовороты, кажется, заметили, что Альберто ушел, и пристально смотрят на Шузо и Тацую.

— Ну вот, а я поесть хотел, — говорит Тацуя.

Шузо проверяет в кармане кастет.

— Значит, поедим, — отзывается он тоже по-испански — в таких местах и разговор на другом языке воспринимают как вызов. — Не думаю, что в этой дыре нет ни одного места, где подают пристойную еду. 

— Эй, вы, узкоглазые, — начинает приземистый мужик возле соседнего столика. Его грязная майка открывает толстые заросшие жесткими волосами руки, обтягивает живот. Он скорее тяжеловесный, чем мускулистый, но определенно опасный. Слишком скучает, слишком красные и воспаленные у него глаза, как у быка, который еще только начинает беситься, но уже не сможет остановиться на полпути. — Что-то вы мне не нравитесь. Приперлись сюда, как ебаные хозяева жизни, корчите из себя хер знает что. Никакого уважения. Назвали наш город дырой. 

Завсегдатаи что-то согласно ворчат. Шузо прямо-таки кончиком языка чувствует, как воздух вокруг становится острее и гуще.

— О, — говорит Тацуя. — Можно подумать, если не называть его дырой, он перестанет ею быть. 

— Заткнул бы ты свою телочку, ушлепок, — замечает еще один — со здоровенным лбом и крошечными блеклыми глазами. Два века фермерского инбридинга написаны у него на лице, во всем его облике, да и в голове тоже. — Она у тебя пиздит слишком много, как я погляжу. 

Вообще-то перепутать Тацую с женщиной мог бы разве что слепой, так что это скорее просто старый добрый заход. Скучноватый до оскомины. Эти быки на самом-то деле еще долго могут ходить вокруг да около, накручивая себя. 

— Слушайте, господа, — Шузо встает, — как вы смотрите на то, чтобы пропустить эту нудную прелюдию? Можем считать, что вы уже высказались по поводу богатых приезжих сосунков, азиатов-гомосеков, про то, что это бар только для местных, а в этом городе нам делать нечего. Высказали непонимание, как мы посмели вообще смотреть на таких крутых яйценосных хозяев города. И что вы уже спросили, одолжу ли я вам погонять свою телочку. Это все отнимает время, знаете ли, так не проще ли сразу перейти к той части, в которой моя телочка выбьет вам, мудозвонам, все зубы?

Он успевает заметить движение слева и слышит глухой удар — с таким звуком тело падает на пол. Тацуя стоит над громилой, назвавшим его телочкой, с пивной кружкой в руке. По крутому бычьему лбу громилы течет кровь.

— Прости, Шу, я не дослушал. Ты назвал меня телочкой?

Завсегдатаи поднимаются из-за столов, бармен ныряет за стойку. Наверняка за пушкой, чтобы пристрелить их, если вдруг начнут брать верх. Мордовороты Альберто запоздало включаются в веселье и выходят в первые ряды.

— Дома поговорим.

Шузо уворачивается от кулака и вгоняет колено в мягкое пивное брюхо. Местные совсем не умеют драться, они только между собой чемпионы и мачо, а против профессионалов — стадо жирных медлительных индюков. Тацуя вертится между ними, юркий, как змея, успевая обещать Шузо, что он с ним сделает за эту телочку.

— Пожалуй, я отправлю тебя обедать с боссом. Скажу, что ты хочешь извиниться за то, что наговорил ему после Лаоса.

Шузо ломает стул о спину одного из Альбертовых громил, подныривает под руку Тацуи и прижимается к его спине.

— Ну нет, идея со связыванием мне больше понравилась.

Тацуя перебрасывает пивную кружку в левую руку, бьет ею по бритому черепу с заплывшим жиром затылком и добавляет с ноги.

— Кажется, идея была не в том, чтобы тебе нравилось. Но я не уверен.

Мужиков много, но они быстро устают и еще быстрее вырубаются, если бить всерьез. На их лицах — неуверенность и недоверие, они не ожидали, что два азиатских пидора умеют драться. Шузо готов поклясться, что они не видели геев даже по телевизору и вряд ли верят в их существование. 

Ему быстро надоедает драться, а местные продолжают нарываться, функционируя только на алкоголе и древней как Анды уверенности в своей правоте. Им просто нечем заняться, а Шузо все еще хочет есть, им нужно отчитаться боссу о выполненном задании и вызвать самолет. Разобраться, в конце концов, что Шузо будет должен за телочку. Это дело намного серьезнее того, что пытается ему втолковать оскорбленный чем-то мужик в футболке Hard-rock Cafe. Шузо бьет его в солнечное сплетение, притягивает к себе Тацую и целует его. Долго, пока не уверяется, что абсолютно все смотрят на них. А потом сжимает его задницу, чувствуя, как ладони Тацуи пробираются под футболку.

На них смотрят, Шузо видит уголком глаза ошалевшие лица. Они плывут красными пятнами где-то на периферии зрения и сознания. Достаточно четко, впрочем, чтобы, оторвавшись от Тацуи, проскользнуть под очередным ударом, прихватив запястье, и вывернуть руку почти до хруста. 

— Смотрите сюда, толпа идиотов, — говорит Шузо. — Попробуйте наскрести там у себя немного мозгов и чувства самосохранения. Мы-то уедем через пару часов, а вы останетесь лечить переломы. 

Тацуя кладет ладонь ему на спину, Шузо чувствует ее жар всем телом. 

Они выходят из бара через десять минут. У Тацуи ссажены костяшки и немного кровоточит губа — один удар он все же пропустил. У Шузо ноет отбитое колено, но ему смешно и хорошо, и очень пьяно от привкуса крови Тацуи во рту, от горячего вечернего воздуха. Уходя, они прихватили в баре еще бутылку, Тацуя запрокидывает голову и льет текилу на свои губы. Смешиваясь с кровью, она течет в горло и по подбородку. Шузо прикрывает глаза и часто дышит ртом. 

— Кажется, я видел приличную забегаловку где-то выше по улице. По крайней мере, вывеска презентабельная, — говорит он и тычет в экран телефона. Меньше всего ему сейчас хочется говорить с боссом, но надо подтвердить выполнение заказа. А еще — убираться из этой дыры, пока не прочухалась местная полиция. Шузо не готов ждать лишние сутки в вонючей камере, пока кто-нибудь приедет, чтобы вытащить их. 

Тацуя смеется. У него совершенно шальные глаза, он всегда был из тех, кого пьянит адреналин и кровь. Может, поэтому теперь они работают с бумагами и деликатными заданиями, а не с оружием, как Аомине и Кисе.

Забегаловка действительно приличная, в ней подают неплохую еду и очень быстро обслуживают. Шузо едва успевает завершить разговор с боссом, когда приносят их заказ. Босс не подкалывает его и не спрашивает, почему нельзя было сразу приехать в этот город, а не тащиться через все медвежьи углы Аргентины — Шузо готов к едким замечаниям, но их нет. Видимо, босса тоже достало это задание. Может, Диего проел ему мозги, звоня по пять раз в день, чтобы узнать, когда все будет сделано. Когда поджимает время, клиенты становятся очень нервными и норовят устроить всему агентству язву желудка.

Босс обещает, что самолет заберет их через три часа с того самого аэродрома среди кукурузных полей. Они загружаются в машину, и Шузо накрывает осознанием, что им больше не нужно никуда торопиться. У них целых три часа до самолета, а ехать от силы два.

Тацуя закидывает ноги на приборную панель и отхлебывает текилу из горлышка. У него уже начался выходной, а Шузо еще надо довезти их до аэродрома. Он косится на Тацую, его расслабленное лицо, смотрит, как он слизывает с губ каплю текилы и трогает языком свежую ранку. Шузо тоже хочется выходной и текилу, но ему до них еще три часа.

— Не завидуй, — говорит Тацуя.

Шузо давно смирился с тем, что Тацуя читает его мысли. Он не соврал Альберто — он тоже немного телепат. Но его способности распространяются только на Тацую.

— Ты сам вызвался вести машину.

Тацуя откидывает голову на спинку сиденья и закрывает глаза. Шузо знает, что он думает об их квартире, ванне и огромной кровати. И о лице босса, когда тот увидит капибару.

Машина выезжает из города, и Шузо окончательно расслабляется. Вряд ли побитые аборигены пустятся за ними в погоню, они скорее постараются забыть о драке и своем позоре как можно быстрее. Через месяц-другой, возможно, они будут рассказывать, как отлупили двух зарвавшихся косогазых, не оценивших красоты аргентинской глуши.

Тацуя ерзает на сиденье, перекладывает ногу на ногу — на белых кроссовках засохли пятна крови. Он делает глоток текилы и тянется к Шузо. Медленно лижет его шею, цепляет губами мочку уха — он не может долго сидеть, не прикасаясь к Шузо. Гладит колено, чуть сжимая пальцы, мягко и ненастойчиво, но Шузо обдает жаром. Скопившийся в теле адреналин бьет в голову, Шузо смотрит на ссаженные костяшки, и рот наполняется слюной. Хочется облизать их, ощутить вкус крови Тацуи и его кожи.

У них полно времени, и глядя на руку Тацуи на своем бедре, Шузо уже не уверен, хочет ли, чтобы его было больше или меньше. Ему чертовски хочется сесть в самолет и убраться отсюда. Ему чертовски хочется потянуть Тацую на себя и целовать, пока не закончится воздух — душно, сладко и жарко. У них осталось два с половиной часа. Всего каких-то два с половиной часа — слишком мало для всего этого.

Тацуя снова прижимается ртом к шее, прихватывает кожу зубами, давит почти до боли, а потом скользит едва ощутимо, обжигает дыханием. Оно влажное и горячее, Шузо кажется, что между кожей и кожей проскакивают искры. 

Он сворачивает на обочину и тормозит. Пыль и вечерняя духота забивается в открытое окно, но Шузо плевать, он клал на всю эту херню за окном. Сейчас для него есть только Тацуя, и, жестко накрыв ладонью его затылок, Шузо давит, притягивает к себе. Во рту и на губах — капли горькой пряной текилы, розоватой от крови, но поцелуй пьянит не поэтому. Это Тацуя, от ощущения его горячего языка во рту у Шузо всегда кружится голова. 

Пальцы жестко и твердо сжимаются на плече, вдавливаются в кожу. Шузо выворачивает голову и целует кожу на запястье. От рук Тацуи тоже пахнет кровью. Он весь пропитан этой солью, гремучим адреналином и гудящим возбуждением. Прижимаясь губами, скользя языком, Шузо чувствует под тонкой корочкой кожи этот гремучий коктейль.

Бутылка скатывается под сиденье, когда Тацуя снимает ноги с приборной панели и залезает на колени Шузо. Руль мешается, упираясь в спину Тацуи, он дергает рычаг, и сиденье отодвигается назад. Льнет к Шузо, притирается пахом к паху, вдавливается грудью и целует. Еле слышно шипит, когда Шузо прикусывает разбитую губу, но не отстраняется, целует еще жестче и яростнее. Шузо гладит его спину, забирается ладонями под футболку и пересчитывает кончиками пальцев позвонки. Поясница прогибается под ладонью, рука соскальзывает под пояс джинсов. Под закрытыми веками пульсирует темнота, Шузо вдавливает в сиденье под весом Тацуи и возбуждения.

Тацуя дергает плечом, ерзает, и тело Шузо прошивает электрическим разрядом, раз за разом. Тацуе неудобно, он отрывается от рта Шузо и выворачивает голову.

— Да что там такое... Блядь.

Шузо разлепляет глаза, зрение плывет, он не сразу возвращается к реальности.

В окне торчит голова ламы. Любопытная морда в клочках желтоватого меха.

— Ебаный зоопарк, — бормочет Шузо, освобождает руку и шарит на заднем сиденье.

— Шу, ты не будешь убивать ламу.

— Она ржет над нами!

Ну, может, и не ржет — ламы вроде бы не умеют смеяться. Но морда у нее очень глумливая. А еще она тычется носом в плечо Тацуи, высовывает длинный мясистый язык и пытается лизнуть его в нос. Тацуя смеется и перехватывает руку Шузо.

— Мы не потащим боссу еще и ламу. Шу, ну посмотри, какая она здоровая, она не влезет в багажник!

Шузо бормочет ругательства, выпихивая ламу из окна. Ее, должно быть привлекли выпотрошенные пакеты из-под еды или пачка кукурузных чипсов. Шузо даже отчасти понимает ее — если бы ему пришлось всю жизнь питаться этой жесткой бурой травой, он бы давно рехнулся. 

Лама издает какое-то обиженное вяканье и тыкается в стекло. 

— Этому животному повезло, что у нас уже есть капибара, — говорит Шузо и выруливает обратно на шоссе. — Серьезно, можно сказать, что сегодня — самый счастливый день в его жизни. 

Тацуя одергивает футболку, все еще посмеиваясь. 

— Между прочим, — замечает он, — мы должны благодарить его. Мы бы опоздали на самолет, если бы не эта лама. Точно опоздали бы, говорю тебе, Шу. 

Они и правда подъезжают как раз в тот момент, когда самолет выруливает по взлетной полосе. Шузо чувствует, как отпускает еще одно тугое кольцо напряжения внутри. Все. Работа закончилась. До следующего задания можно расслабиться. 

Усталость тоже наваливается как-то разом. Пыль, жара, скука и раздражение пропитали тело до костей, не так-то просто их смыть. На самом деле, больше всего Шузо хочется приложиться к текиле и как следует выспаться. Тацуя тоже выглядит утомленным, словно даже слегка полинявшим. 

Их встречают, кто-то тут же грузит в самолет багаж, а кто-то осматривает помятые крылья машины, цокает языком и куда-то отзванивается, что-то доказывает и расписывает. Шузо наплевать. 

Сопутствующие расходы. 

Они просто пересекают взлетную полосу и поднимаются в широкое чрево грузового десантного самолета. Сюда можно было бы загнать джип, но в его двигателе теперь столько песка — как он дотянул вообще до этих задворок мира? — что его проще сдать на металлолом. Пилоты смеются и курят. 

Шузо не торопит их, просто отбирает у Тацуи бутылку и делает здоровенный глоток. Текила стекает в желудок жарким комком, выжигая горло. Они проходят через багажное отделение и падают в соседние сиденья. Тацуя тут же забрасывает ногу ему на колено и откидывается на спинку. У них тринадцать часов, чтобы отоспаться перед визитом к боссу. Шузо прикладывается к бутылке с минералкой, потом снова к текиле. Пилоты скрываются в кабине, загорается надпись «Пристегните ремни».

За окном скользит взлетная полоса, Шузо смотрит на брошенный джип — возле него уже собралась охрана аэропорта, они переговариваются по рациям, звонят куда-то. Наверное, стоило оставить какие-то бумаги о передаче его в пользу ближайшего приюта или дома для престарелых — хотя какие тут нахрен ближайшие дома для чего бы то ни было. Ближайшая цивилизация — в Буэнос-Айресе, это не менее пятисот миль. Джип зарегистрирован на поддельные аргентинские паспорта, никто не сможет отследить настоящих хозяев, которым плевать на потраченные на него деньги. Местная полиция продаст его через пару дней и пропьет выручку за неделю. Шузо даже рад за них — ему бы такой праздник.

К концу полета у него затекают ноги и шея, Тацуя массирует ему плечи и подставляет свою спину. До встречи с боссом еще два часа на машине, Шузо надеется, что капибара не успеет потерять сходство с животным и не распадется на жижу и кости. Это было бы просто скучно. Если бы он хотел привезти жижу, то наполнил бы пакет медузами. 

Шузо нравится холл их офиса, несмотря на все эти холодные цвета, на жесткий свет и стильные, но абсолютно бессмысленные картины на стенах, которые действуют на богатых клиентов с почти гипнотической убедительностью. Холл с порога сообщает: «Мы тут серьезная контора, а не херня на палочке!» Но Шузо-то помнит, сколько раз им случалось дремать на диванчике в углу, и почему для обивки выбрана такая практичная немаркая ткань. 

— Босс у себя? — спрашивает Тацуя, пока Шузо шуршит пакетом. На самом деле, они оба отлично знают, что босс на месте, уже научились отличать по малейшим признакам в поведении персонала. 

— Уже ждет. — Момои выбивает что-то на клавиатуре и улыбается.

— Ну и хорошо, — смеется Тацуя. — И еще подождет.

Шузо наконец справляется с завязками и расстилает на ее столе прямо поверх клавиатуры, органайзера и телефона покрывало. Воздушная белая шесть похожа на зефирную облачную дымку. Кое-что хорошее в Аргентине все-таки есть, умеют они обращаться со своим странным зверьем. 

— Спасибо, мальчики, — Момои гладит покрывало. — Ему вы, я так понимаю, тоже что-то привезли?

— А то, — Шузо шлепает ладонью по мешку с капибарой. Внутри чавкает. 

— Я обещала ему, что не пущу вас внутрь с сувенирами, — Момои смеется и снова ведет ладонью по покрывалу. — Но, кажется, я немного отвлеклась. 

— Спасибо, Сацуки, ты прелесть, — Тацуя улыбается так, что у Шузо на миг все внутри проваливается в какую-то сладкую пустоту. Приходится вдохнуть и выдохнуть, чтобы взять себя в руки, прежде чем войти в кабинет. 

Внутри светло и ярко — солнце сияет над Токио, и город светится со всех сторон, утопая в синей дали и золотых облаках. Жизнь внизу кипит, но со сто пятнадцатого этажа кажется крошечной и непонятной. Имаеши откладывает телефон. Секунду они смотрят друг на друга. 

— Что в мешке? — говорит он наконец. — Надеюсь, не Альберто. 

— В задании не было ни слова об устранении, — говорит Шузо. — Мы же не идиоты.

Имаеши сплетает пальцы. Тонкая оправа его очков блестит, и глаза кажутся внимательными и цепкими. Шузо не покидает ощущение, что они, как обычно, играют в салочки с тигром. 

— Очень сомневаюсь, — замечает Имаеши. — Так что в мешке?

— Просто подарок.

Шузо кладет на его стол кейс с документами. Имаеши проверяет подписи, кивает и набирает на клавиатуре команду о переводе гонорара на их счета. Запирает кейс и снова смотрит на пакет.

— Я запретил вам привозить подарки, — он едва заметно морщится. Не ясно, раздражение это, или он почувствовал неуловимо-сладкий душок разложения из пакета. 

— Широта наших душ требует выхода, — серьезно и твердо сообщает Тацуя, пока Шузо раскладывает перочинный нож. Наблюдая, как искажается лицо Имаеши, он испытывает глубочайшее и абсолютнейшее удовлетворение. Это почти так же круто, как секс или драка. 

— Не смейте открывать это в моем кабинете! Сначала я вызову пожарных, взрывотехников и вооруженный спецназ, — Имаеши даже приподнимается в кресле. 

— Ну что вы, Имаеши-сан, это всего лишь экзотическое барбекю, — Шузо взрезает пакет. Густая вонь оглушает, мгновенно растекается по полу, захлестывает кабинет. Ковер теперь проще будет выкинуть, чем вытравить запах. — Но, кажется, по дороге оно несколько испортилось.

Имаеши переводит острый взгляд с них на капибару и обратно. Телефонная трубка зажата в правой руке как граната, стекла очков блестят как оптические прицелы. Шузо улыбается и отступает спиной вперед в открытую Тацуей дверь.

Кажется, они еще ни разу не вышли из этого кабинета медленно и спиной к Имаеши.

Момои все еще гладит плед. Она ведет носом, морщится и тянется к телефону.

— Не хочу знать, что вы ему притащили, — говорит она. — Бегите, пока я вызываю уборщиков.

— Это капибара. — Шузо подмигивает ей, хватает Тацую за руку, и они бегут к выходу. Будто за их спинами вот-вот взорвется здание, только это еще страшнее — там разъяренный Имаеши.

Шузо знает, что самое позднее через два дня он позвонит, скажет что-то вроде «выдвигайтесь» и вышлет файл: координаты, папка спецификаций по заданию, фотографии объектов — по необходимости. Может, им придется забраться на закрытые этажи небоскреба в Дубае или выслеживать неверную жену, передающую сверхсекретные бумаги террористам, собирать компромат или выкрадывать компромат. 

И они рванут через полмира, чтобы успеть остановить передачу файлов, чтобы подтвердить чье-то алиби, а чье-то опровергнуть, чтобы подставиться под пули или ножи, но, как обычно, выйти сухими из воды, задыхаясь от восторга, потому что без всего этого их жизнь была бы сухой и безвкусной. 

Но сейчас у них есть день или два, чтобы насладиться друг другом — их главными сокровищами.


End file.
